


All of Jack, loves all of Mac

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Mac, Fluffy Smut, Husbands, M/M, Top Jack, Wedding Night, marriage AU, sweet & sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Sensual and sweet wedding night sex





	All of Jack, loves all of Mac

 

“Mac.. ohh... fuck baby,” Jack slurs into his new husband’s ear on their wedding night.

He’s got Mac’s hands pinned above his head. It’s not rough or dominating, not tonight. There’s plenty of time for that later - the rest of their lives, actually. But not tonight.

Tonight Jack simply wants to feel as much of Mac as humanly possible as they make love for the first time. His hands are intertwined with Mac’s above his head, their arms and chests lying flush against one other. Jack even has his legs tangled with Mac’s as he makes long, languid thrusts into the younger man’s body... Mac’s a moaning mess.

It’s all so sensual it’s overwhelming, feeling all of each other. Their breath on each other’s necks, the moans shushed by passionate kisses, the heat of it all - it’s just too damn much.

Mac can barely speak, each attempt coming out in a groan of Jack’s name. His husband’s sinful whispers are coming out in half-sentences, which sound more like moans than actual words. But they can still read each other, communication between the two agents has long since required actual words.

When Mac’s hips start to meet Jack’s every thrust, the brunette knows to speed up, angling his hips to hit Mac’s prostrate. The blonde is sent over the edge in a matter of minutes, clenching around his husband’s thick cock as he cums untouched. The only friction Mac’s offered is the slide of his cock against Jack’s toned stomach as he paints both their chests in cum. 

Jack thrusts a few more times before letting go himself, spilling into his husband and kissing him passionately. Jack pulls out of Mac and kisses him on the forehead. Their arms finally relax as both men wrap their arms around each other - Mac’s around Jack’s neck, Jack’s up and under Mac’s shoulders.

Jack’s still half on top of Mac as they lie tangled together; both coming down from their highs. Their breathing slowly returns to normal as they exchange sloppy, sweet kisses.

“I love you, Angus MacGyver,” Jack whispers as his nose finds the spot behind Mac’s ear he loves. He settles there and cuddles his husband impossibly closer to his chest.

“I love you too, Jack,” Mac replies, kissing the brunette’s hairline and pressing his cheek to his husband’s forehead.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other, still smiling at memories of the perfect wedding day. 


End file.
